


In your words

by justmeandmysillystuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, Language Kink, M/M, Making Love, Read this if you want to rest your brain and enjoy some victuuri love, Smut, just fluff and sex, not really a plot, these dorks are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandmysillystuff/pseuds/justmeandmysillystuff
Summary: Just a short drabble of Yuuri and Viktor making love, and discovering they might like it a little too much when the other spoke in their native language





	In your words

Viktor was very vocal in bed.

His talkative nature was translated to the sheets in the form of praise and loving words, always willing to tell Yuuri just how good he was feeling and how much he loved him. It was endearing, in his fiancé’s ears, to hear him moan and whimper. To listen to the hums of frustration as he was being teased, the breathless gasps as he clung onto him, and the sighs of pleasure whenever a good spot was hit. There was a different response to every stimulus, a new answer for each touch or caress, and Yuuri was addicted to it, to the pursuit and survey of the noises, desperate to hear them all.

Sometimes, they weren’t even sexual responses. Sometimes, he would just breathe out his feelings into a verbal fog, meaningless whispers of meaningless thoughts.  But it sounded erotic either way, carnal, to have him murmuring whatever word came into his mind as they made love, overwhelmed by want and affection, so flooded by emotion. Yuuri loved it. He loved to be the cause of that mental jumble, he loved to be the name he cried as he got so lost within himself, and he loved to feel so special and wanted. In those moments, Yuuri craved to be nothing but that perfect something Viktor described in his high; that beautiful, faultless entity he praised. He wanted to respond to his every need and command, forever, tangled in that skein of limbs.

“Yuuri!” He adored how he said his name, how the accent curled around the syllables, clinging from the R “Ah, Yuuri!”  

Yuuri thrusted faster, his naked hips waving in tune with Viktor’s panting, as he rested his head in the crook of his neck. He could feel sprouts of grunts forming in his throat, threatening to escape if he opened his mouth. But he kept them to himself. After all, he wanted nothing to cover his fiancé’s sounds.

“Ah…I missed you like crazy, love” Viktor continued to whispered, voice tingling with the effects of Yuuri’s lips on his neck “I needed you, ah…I needed you so much”

They had been apart for three full weeks, way too much for two people who were used to see each other from the moment they woke up in the morning till they went back to sleep. Competing abroad was so much difficult when there was a home to miss, and there was nothing Yuuri had wanted more than going back to their little apartment in St. Petersburg, away from the rest of the world.

“I missed you, too” He had trusted his voice to sound firmer, but it was crumbling, just like his entire body “I love you”

The apartment was silent, the sounds of their heavy breaths echoed within the walls, stuffed the air and warmed the room, as they had sex on top of the unmade sheets and the content of Yuuri’s suitcase. Outside, it was late and dark. Inside, it didn’t matter. His flight had arrived by midnight, and with all the welcoming hugs, the check in and the car ride, by the time they got home it was almost 2AM. Viktor didn’t even let him put away his luggage. When he had barely emptied it on the bed, he was suddenly pushed onto the mattress and forced into a kiss, to which he didn’t really show much resistance.

“Ah! Yuuri, I…ah, that’s good…” Yuuri pecked his jaw, his cheek, his chin and his lips, smiling down at him as he rocked his hips “Yu…ah! I…it feels…you…ah…”

He loved it, he loved it when he reduced him to babbles, so empty of significance but so full of emotion, so full of devotion.

“Hmm, Vitya” He whispered, pressing his damp forehead onto his, feeling his ragged breath against his lips “You sound so beautiful”

“Ah…” Viktor threw his head back onto the pillow, chest rising and falling violently, a line of breathless mumbles jumping from his parted lips “ _mne khorosho…_ ”

Yuuri stopped his thrusts, looking at him confusedly.

“What?” He asked, and Viktor opened his eyes, only then realizing what he had just said.

“Oh, sorry” He chuckled at his fiancé’s puzzled expression, pushing his sweaty, dark hair back with his fingers, still trying to catch his breath “That was Russian, it slipped…I guess I didn’t talk any English this last few weeks and I spoke by defect”

Yuuri kissed him again, deeply, slowly and thoroughly, starting to rock his hips again to the same languid rhythm, much gentler and slower than before the interruption.

“Hmm, and what did you just call me?” He kissed his ear, licking on it, running his tongue behind the shell.

“Mmh…what?” Viktor was way too gone to understand, melting under his touch.

“In Russian. What did you call me?”

“Oh, no…I just, said it felt good…ah” He closed his lids, throwing his arms around his neck “Sorry, I…”

“Say it again”

Viktor peeked at him behind lidded eyes, not really understanding.

“Uh?”

“Say that to me again, in Russian” Yuuri requested, cheeks flushed and eyes averted, as he gave an especially hard thrust that got Viktor to claw into the flesh of his back “Say it”

“Ah! _mne khorosho… mne tak khorosho! (I feel good…I feel so good!)”_

“Hmm…” Yuuri hummed in pleasure, letting his head fall forwards and onto his partner’s chest “again…”

Viktor looked at him, admiring the embarrassment tainting his ears red, and nibbled a bit on them before he whispered warmly:

“Do you like it when I speak Russian to you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head timidly, still sunk and hidden on the other’s shoulder, his thrusts becoming weaker and timid with shame.

“In that case…” Viktor said groggily, grabbing his face between his hands and forcing him to look at him “ _Mne nravitsya, kak ty trakhayesh’ menya, solnyshko. Ty velikolepen (I love the way you fuck me, honey. You are wonderful)_ ”

He saw him clench his jaw, breath hitching as he raised his pace.

“More…” He begged, and Viktor’s voice could barely keep up with his demands as he moaned as well.

“ _YA tak skuchal po tebe, ya nuzhdalsya v tebe …ah! Ya lyublyu tebya, ty lyubov’ vsey moyey zhizni!(_ _I missed you so much, I needed you … ah! I love you, you are the love of my life!)”_

Yuuri felt himself getting close, and tried to touch his fiancé’s length to pull him over the edge with him. But as he thought he would get away with it, Viktor suddenly grabbed the back of his knees and pushed them both around, straddling his hips, riding him fast.

“Ah! Viktor!” Yuuri moaned, taking his hands to grab his hips instinctively “Viktor, I…”

 _“konchi vnutr' menya (Come inside of me)”_ Viktor ordered, and Yuuri didn’t need to understand to comply _“_ please _, konchi vnutr' menya!”_

He threw his head back, still jumping and moaning his lover’s name, not even knowing what language he was speaking anymore as he felt strong fingers digging onto the flesh of his butt cheeks. Yuuri cried as he came, thrusting upwards as Viktor continued to ride him, his ears dripping flooded with praises and pleas in every possible language. He needed something to hold, anything to cling onto, so he wrapped his arms around the other’s torso and crooked him down, moaning and emptying himself into him.  

Next thing he knew, after his vision came back to focus, they were both resting within pillows and dirty clothes, sticky with sweat and cum, holding onto each other like they might collapse if they let go. The clock marked 3:12AM, the room was silent and dim lit, and the air smelt like sex. Viktor pulled out but not away, cuddling against fiancé’s torso more comfortably now, and letting his body rise and fall with the movement of his breathless chest.  Yuuri tried to move, to caress him, to kiss his lips. But he couldn’t move, with exhaustion, the jet-lag and Viktor’s weight all pushing him into the mattress; so he limited himself to breathe.

 _“Koishiteru”_ He sighed, feeling the pulse of Viktor’s neck quickening against his jaw _“Koishiteru, eien ni anata to issho ni itai (I love you, I want to stay with you forever)”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for my blog: life-love-and-alcohol  
> See you there if you want to request!


End file.
